The Vampire Chronicles Season Four
The Vampire Chronicles is the 4th season that deals with Damien's increasing dark side, Damien will also mourn over Lyla's death, and blames himself. 2011-2012 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 21/21 Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 21/21 Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson- 20/21 Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 18/21 Recurring Nicole Anderson as Maya Rivera- 18/21 Millia Jovovich as Sara Page- 2/21 Dylan O Brien as Sam Smith- 19/21 Ian Somerhalder as Evil Damien Salvatore- 4/21 Nia Long as Cara Clyde- 1/21 Sam Wither as Tyler Summers- 9/21 Episodes # Three months, after Season Three's Season Finale, Lana and Stephen enter their Senior year, Damien talks to Lana about their kiss, which can be a hint or a curse. # Damien and Stephen go undercover as F.B.I agents, when a killer clown begins killing people, Lana meets Maya Rivera. # Damien decides to take Lana out on a date.Meanwhile Stephen and Bonnie investigate a super-human who is too fast. # Stephen tries to befriend the super-human, but discovers that he is consoled by his father, to break him out of prison. # Sam attacks Damien as a were-wolf, Stephen teams up with Tyler who remembers Sam. # Lana is kidnapped by a student Greg Irons ( Alex Pettyfer) she discovers that he wants to lure Damien and Stephen. # Damien and Lana take in Maddie , a super-human who is being targeted, Maddie nearly kills Lana, Stephen, Tyler and Bonnie track down Maddie's stalker who is revealed to be her father. # When an old friend of Stephen's returns, Damien discovers that he is the one, who has been killing people, Damien gets out of control and kills him. # Damien and Stephen, investigate murders done, in which people commit suicide, Stephen finds out that a person with the super-human ability to control people, Damien looses full control and endangers Lana. # Damien exiles himself in his Apartment away from New York, Stephen tries out for Football, but discovers that the coach is killing the players, and learns that the coach is a Vampire. Stephen is forced to kill the coach, when he endangers innocent people at the football game. # Lana gets captured, by Silas who wants a crystal, Stephen and Bonnie rescue her, Silas reveals to Stephen, about Damien's growing other half. # Damien goes undercover, using the name Vincent Keller, to help the police, stop a new super-human. The evil side of Damien splits, and stakes Damien to leave him for dead. # Tyler returns, and discovers that Sam is a were-wolf, Lana begins to search for Damien. # Lana finds Damien, near death, Meanwhile Stephen meets Dick Roman, a guy who speaks for all of the super-humans. The evil Damien decides to pose as the real Damien. # The evil Damien poses as Damien Salvatore, and helps Stephen stop a jock, who harbors a Super-human ability of being a vampire, Damien returns just in time, to defeat his evil half. # Damien finds a young Super-human boy with the power to travel in time, he shows Damien the past, the Present, and the Future, to give Damien confidence to defeat his other half. # Damien is told by Stephen, that one version of Damien can live, Bonnie deals with Azeral's return. # After winning the battle, Damien decides to enroll for college, to have a normal life, Meanwhile Stephen helps plan for Graduation. # A new teacher named Sara Page infects Stephen to be in love with her, Lana gets Bonnie and Damien's help to free Stephen from her control. # Micholas returns, and asks Damien for a favor, Meanwhile Lana begins to worry, since Damien's evil side could return. # Micholas captures Lana, since Damien refused the offer, Damien leads a rescue mission to save Lana, Bonnie leaves the city, when she finds out her father has been kidnapped. Category:CW Shows Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:TV Series